TV19 Corvette
The TV19 Corvette (T'railblazer '''V'ersion 19 '''Corvette) is an incredibly limited series of United Nations Trailblazer spacecrafts capable of unmatched speed and versatility. TV19 Corvettes were designed from the ground up to largely mirror their predecessor, the UNS Medea, while still bolstering an array of technological improvements. Like the Medea, they were designed to be slightly larger than a corvette at 98 meters, though they have thinner armor than their smaller counterparts and lack offensive capabilities. Originally constructed in the decade preceding the Ubiar Invasion, the corvettes were eventually gifted to the Horizons Initiative for use by their Exploratory Leads. While five were constructed and brought to the Andromeda Galaxy, only four have been assigned Trailblazers. Interior Deck 1 Bridge Command room of the entire ship containing the navigator, officer of the deck, and any other relevant personnel. Has a collapsable galaxy map at the front of the room and terminals in the back. Airlock/Storage Sizeable lobby that is home to several equipment lockers and a starboard-facing airlock. Escape Pod A small lobby with various survival and emergency supplies that leads to an escape pod that sits flush with the ship's exterior. Exploratory Information Center (EIC) Fully equipped meeting room for communicating with anybody across the galaxy and planning with Colonial Affairs. Its holographic terminal in the rooms center doubles as an intergalactic augmented reality video communicator. Science Lab State-of-the-art science lab with the latest technology, palladium glass door as to contain any explosions/fires. Port Observation Observation room facing starboard surrounded by palladium glass, allowing a spectacular view of space and preventing any breaches during combat. Deck 2 Trailblazer's Cabin While designed to fairly minimalistic UN Navy standards, Exploratory Leads are both allowed and even encouraged to outfit their cabin to best suit their mission. Features a fantastic glass outer wall with closeable shutters and tremendous view of space, bed, bathroom, office with a private terminal and several shelves, and lounge area with a couch, chair, and table. Crew Quarters Spacious quarters with four sets of bunk beds and sufficient space to store personal belongings. Leads to a fully equipped bathroom with showers and matching toilets on the other side of the room. Medbay Extensive medbay with a pseudo trauma unit and everything needed to complete minor surgeries. Capable of sustaining patients with extreme injuries until a proper hospital may be reached. Galley Compact, though fully equipped kitchen with a minimalistic dining table and secondary coffee table. Cargo Hold Rather large cargo hold a Trailblazer Rover and various cargo. Quite spacious compared to the UNS Medea as it lacks a shuttle. Hyperdrive Core The ship's large experimental drive core takes up majority of the room and even dips far below deck, while various engineering terminals rest on all four sides of the core. Vessels * Eden - Adam Trainer * Corvette 2 - Ashlyn Trainer * Electa - Cayn Schultz * Corsair - Hayden Shaw * Corvette 5 - Unassigned Technology TV19: T'railblazer '''V'ersion 19 Propulsion * '''TV19 Hyperdrive Core: An incredibly fast drive core capable of amazing evasive maneuvers (provided a skilled enough pilot rests at the helm), entering stealth mode, and nearly unmatched speed, the TV19 Hyperdrive Core (nicknamed "Bolt" by its creators) collects gamma radiation, fuses it into a hyperdrive motivator, and maintains a stable corridor of space with a null quantum field generator, effectively allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. By avoiding thrusters outside of orbit, TV19 vessels are undetectable by most types of passive scanners. * TV19 Helium-3 Boosters: Eight helium-3 microthrusters (2 starboard, 2 port, and four on the underside of the hull) that may be fired off at a moment's notice. While designed to help docking on rough terrain and in environments with an irregular gravitational constant, they may prove useful in evading enemy attacks. * TV19 Fusion Plant: Provides power for the hyperdrive core and electrical systems. In case the main reactor goes offline, H-fuel cells provide auxiliary power with a small amount reserved for crucial life support systems. * TV19 Planetary Thrusters: Four large antiproton thrusters, with both aft and forward exhausts. Antiprotons are injected into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The resulting matter-antimatter annihilation provides very stable and intuitive motive power. Needless to say, any lifeforms or vessels caught behind them will melt like ice on Phoba. Defenses * TV19 Cyclonic Shields: Radar-retardant and capable of deflecting small, high velocity objects by violently slapping aside, rather than halting, incoming linear force. By rotationally firing their shield projectors, the corvettes create rapidly oscillating kinetic barriers instead of static ones. Despite their exhaustive protection, these shields will not survive much more than an opening volley and will fail after only a few successful missile strikes. * TV19 Point Lasers: Array of anti-missile and anti-fighter craft point defense lasers at various points on the hull. Running the entire array in combination with the cyclonic shields is highly discouraged as it could overload and shut down the fusion plant. * TV19 Triturative Armor:' '''Thin, yet strong armor designed to "boil away" when heated. The vaporized armor material scatters directive energy beams (lasers, particle beams, etc) and renders the attack ineffectual. However, after enough attacks, the armor will eventually cave in and breach the ship's hull: gradually mutilating the vessel. Sensors * '''TV19 Probes': State-of-the-art probes capable of recovering valuable resources from planets and investigating detected planetary anomalies. The Horizons Initiative only has a limited amount of probes, so Colonial Affairs advises Exploratory Leads to use them sparingly. * TV19 Sensors:' '''Variety of passive and active scanners, such as visual, thermographic, and radio detectors, radar, and LADAR (Laser Detection and Ranging). LADAR has a narrower field of view than radar, but ladar resolution allows images of detected objects to be assembled: an invaluable technology for exploratory vessels and one of the most notable upgrades from the UNS Medea. Misc Systems * '''TV19 Stealth System': Able to temporarily sink heat within the hull. Combined with refrigerating the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for roughly 128 minutes or drift passively for 58 hours of covert observation. The stored heat must eventually be radiated or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. Category:Spacecrafts